Secrets and Lies
by QueenAnne30
Summary: In the summer before fifth year Harry discovers his life has been a lie. Everything he once thought of as fact is about to change forever. Major Angst,and Sevitus. Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so here it is, my first ever Harry Potter story, the idea has been bugging me since I read my first Snape is Harry's dad fic and I thought it was finally time to write it down. To my faithful Supernatural readers, the next chapter of WCHB is almost done, and FO3 is not to far behind (sorry real life has gotten the better of me **

**WARNINGS: this story contains self-harm, drug addiction, rape and abuse of a minor READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**Oh and in case you didn't already know the letters JKR do no feature in my name, so unfortunately none of this is mine. How depressing.**

**Chapter 1: A life of lies **

Harry stared open mouthed at the mirror in front of him; he didn't recognise the person staring back. It was not possible for someone to change that much overnight, magic or not. He didn't understand it. His once jet black hair was now urban; his skin was paler, his cheekbones more defined and his eyesight completely corrected, all in the space of a night.

It just wasn't right. He had always been told how much he resembled his father, yet now every trait that had once been James Potter's was gone, replaced by something else. _Someone_ else. The only part of him that had remained the same was his eyes. His mother's eyes.

Harry knew that these sudden changes would not go down well with his relatives. His uncle had been harsher than Harry could ever remember, but he found that he didn't care, he knew now not to beg for release when his uncle beat him, or to scream when he raped him. Harry didn't care because Harry knew that he deserved it all.

This pain was his punishment; he was the reason that his parents and Cedric were dead. He was the reason Voldemort had returned to power. It was all his fault, if he hadn't been born, everything would be fine.

It was nearing midnight when out of nowhere a letter fell into his lap, interrupting the delicate slicing Harry was carefully doing along his wrist. He could barely move his hands to open it; the beating he had received that night had been severe, and Harry knew he hadn't helped matters at all when he had decided to do three lines of cocaine, and a session of mutilating his already damaged arm. Harry opened the letter through bloodshot eyes and read:

_**To my dearest Harry **_

_**If you are receiving this letter than it is your fifteenth birthday and unfortunately I have not lived to see it. Never forget that both myself and James love you with all our hearts and have only ever wanted what is best for you. **_

_**So It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of a secret I have kept hidden since the day you were born. James Potter is not your father, Harry I wish I did not have to tell you this but by now the glamour I placed on you at birth will have fallen and your true self revealed. **_

_**Your biological father was my childhood best friend; his name was Severus Snape... **_

Harry couldn't continue reading; Snape was his father. Severus Snape, evil greasy bat of the dungeons, his father. Ever since he could remember Harry had always prayed for a family, for his parents to be alive and now when he finds out that one of them is alive, they happen to hate him and want nothing to do with him. Harry couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the mere thought of it, Snape hated him because he always said he was so much like his father….it has to be a joke, Fred and George setting him up, because there was no way that Severus Snape could possibly be his father.

But in the back of his mind Harry knew that even Fred and George couldn't be that cruel. And there was something, something about his new look that almost screamed Snape, even if Harry would never admit so out loud.

Once again Harry found himself reaching out for razor beside him, this time he intended to do what he should have done a long time ago. His whole life was a lie, and Harry no longer wanted to live in a world where who he thought he was no longer existed. Taking a deep breath Harry cut into his skin for what he hoped would be the last time.

_**Ok so like it, love it or hate it? Should I continue? Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a great big thank you to everyone who review favourited or alerted the story it means a lot **

**WARNINGS: this story contains self-harm, drug addiction, rape and abuse of a minor READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**Parings: Snape/? Lol You will find out this Chapter.**

**Chapter two: Secrets of the past. **

Severus Snape was not by anyone's standards a patient man, nor was he, in _anyway_, caring or kind hearted in the slightest. This was common knowledge, to any student, colleague or _friend_ he had ever had. Severus Snape was not a patient man. So it came as a great surprise to him (and let's be honest nothing really surprises Severus Snape) that someone would dare try his patience by sending him a letter at midnight, on one of the few nights he had off.

As he glared at the letter that had interrupted the first night of sleep he had been given in weeks, he almost screamed (in a completely menacing way of course) at the neat cursive writing that he was seeing. _Lilly, __**his**__ Lilly, _fo_r_ a brief momentthe mere thought of her name erased any trace of anger he had once had, but it only took a moment longer until he was back to his usual self.

It was _impossible_, completely and utterly so, Lilly was dead (no thanks to himself), and nothing or no one could bring her back. He took the letter in shaking hands, both anxious and dreading to see what it held. Taking in a deep shaky breath he began to read:

_**My dearest Severus, **_

_**I hope that this letter finds you both alive and well, freed from the clutches of Voldemort, and living what I hope has become a wonderful life. You above all others deserve some happiness, even if you, yourself do not believe so. **_

_**I would be lying to us both if I said that I held any desire to write this letter to you, to be truthful I wish I did not have to, but I know that I have no other choice. I will not survive this war, and in my heart I know James will not either, I have no more time to delude myself with what ifs, and this is my only chance to fix a mistake I made almost a year ago. **_

_**You will remember, I am sure, a night that we shared together, six short months after my marriage to James. We were drunk and I was lonely (maybe you were to), and I was fuming from a fight between myself and James. We agreed the next morning that it was a mistake, which neither of us, was to mention or think of ever again. For, three months I was able to keep that promise. **_

_**When I found out I was pregnant I was overjoyed, James and I were back on track and the night we spent together was becoming nothing more than a distant memory. When I went to have a check-up I was informed that, the date of my pregnancy corresponded with that of our night together. Foolishly I thought it nothing more than a coincidence. I was wrong. **_

_**When I saw my baby, my beautiful baby boy for the first time, there was not a single trait of James in him, instead I saw me, but more importantly I saw you. I didn't need to tell James, he knew from looking at Harry that he wasn't his, but after a lot of talking (and let's be honest yelling); we discovered that we had both cheated on each other that night. **_

_**James swore that Harry's biological parentage would not change how he felt about the baby, and he has been true to his word in every way, he has treated Harry as if he was his own from the very start. It was not an easy choice to place the glamour on him, but James and I knew there was no other way; you were to close to the other side, you couldn't be told, not without risking the safety of Harry, and that is something I could never do. **_

_**I didn't intend to tell you any of this; I know that seems harsh, but at the time I thought I was keeping my son safe, but the fact that I am almost certainly going to die, is forever playing on my mind, not to mention the guilt I have felt so often for denying you your son. Our son. **_

_**If you are reading this letter I am (as I knew I would be) dead, and Harry is, no doubt, in the care of my sister and her husband. You remember my sister Sev? How horrible and cruel she was to our kind? Well her husband is twice as bad, and I fear for Harry being raised in such an environment. You should be reading this letter on the day of his fifteenth birthday, by now the glamour I placed on him will have been erased. **_

_**I am begging you, to find him and take him in, I know it is too much to ask, after all that happened between us. But if you ever loved me, do this, not for me, but for him, for Harry, For your Son, do this please. **_

_**All my love **_

_**Lilly Potter **_

Snape stared at the letter lying flat against his lap, not quiet taking in everything he had just read. Harry Potter, the golden Gryffindor hero, his son? It was impossible; there was no way, that the James Potter miniature was of any relation to him, that spoilt pampered brat could not be a Snape, it was just absurd.

Yet in the back of his mind he knew that Lilly would never lie to him about something this important, and if he really thought about it the dates did match up, yet still, Potter, his son? It just didn't make any sense. It was clearly a mistake, and even if it wasn't it didn't change anything, they were still the same people, blood relation or not. James Potter was the boy's father not-

"Sev," In the confusion of the last fifteen minutes he had almost forgotten about the existence of the half-naked, black haired beauty that was curled beside him. It was about this time of the night, that one of them was usually leaving the others bed, in fact if he remembered correctly that was what he'd been doing before Lilly had interrupted his movements, "what's going on?"

" Nothing I just-" He stopped short, unable to deter his gaze from flickering to the letter still sitting on his lap, a reminder that the last few moments had not been a dream.

"What's that?' She questioned her almost black eye's following his gaze and locking on the letter, "is it from the order?"

"No. It's nothing to concern yourself with," He sneered falling effortlessly back into his emotionless self, he wasn't about to let _**her**_, see him in a weakened state, "I'm leaving."

"Don't bother," She mumbled sleepily, her arm tightening around his waist, almost possessively, "there's no point, your rooms only-"

"What, you want your dear cousin to find you in such a state? Really _Nymphadora_—"

"Don't call me that," Tonks stated furiously, her hair turning a violent shade of red. She released her hold on him, a clear sign that she had, had enough of him for one night.

He was almost out of the bed when a loud wailing, filled the walls, of number 12 Grimmauld place, echoing off the house so loudly, Snape thought the walls were going to collapse on top of them.

"What in Merlins name is that racket?" Snape yelled, pulling his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out some of the noise.

Tonks was out of the bed (knocking over a lamp as she did so), in the blink of an eye, pulling on a pair of torn jeans, and hardly paying him any notice as she addressed him, "It's Harry," She said in a rush, " Dumbledore, put wards on his house to let us know if he was hurt. It means he's… close to death." She was out of the room without so much as another word, leaving behind her, a man facing the possibility that his newly discovered son, could be dying. A man that was not worried so much about the fact that his son was dying, but was instead worried that he was almost completely uncaring about it.

Snape barley had a minute to contemplate these confusing thoughts, before he realised he was most likely needed down stairs.

He would gladly admit that he was disappointed to find that the giant mutt, had not joined Tonks and whatever other order members available to collect Potter (if there was anything left to collect that was), the Man (well Dog in Severus' humble opinion), was busy pacing back and forth in the foyer stoping every second to glance at the clock. Snape couldn't help but wonder if Black would be so concerned, about his Godson If he knew who the boy's father actually was.

Severus was surprised that Black only mentioned his presence with a brief scoff before he continued his pacing ways once again, clearly his worry for his precious godson was outweighing his need to constantly insult Snape every chance he got.

It took them twelve long tedious minutes to arrive back, Tonks and Lupin carrying the limp, pale and bleeding from of a tall and gangly urban haired teen. Snape almost gasped in shock when he saw him, and he could hear Black behind him doing the same. If it hadn't been for the scar Severus wouldn't have known who he was; He looked more like Lilly than he did Snape. Yet there was a dark edge to the boy that had never been present in Lilly in all the years he had known her.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned, recovering from his shock of seeing Harry, a lot quicker than Snape would have thought possible, "Who did it?"

"He did, "Tonks whispered, and Snape wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, "He tried to-"

"He overdosed on some muggle drugs, and slit his wrists, "Lupin cut in, speaking as gently as he could, "We stopped the bleeding, but he's lost a lot of blood, Severus if you could-"

Without a word Snape conjured a vial of dark red potion and handed it over his eye's never leaving the boy's motionless form. He noticed with more shock (if that was even possible), a large bruise peering through the bottom of the teenagers too short, top.

"Why would he, how could he possibly do something so foolish?" Black said and Snape swore the mutt was on the verge of sobbing hysterically.

"Perhaps we should be asking Severus that question." Lupin's voice cut in, sounding too harsh to be coming from his lips. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, and all he could do was glare back at each of them, what in God's name was the stupid wolf muttering about?

"What are you babbling about Lupin, how could I possibly know…"

"Care to explain this Severus," Lupin said. He shoved a piece of crimpled, blood soaked, paper under Snape's nose, waving it about frantically, " Would you like to explain to us all, what this letter means?" Severus Snape couldn't help but wonder why it was that his life was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I have had a lot of favourites and alerts but not a lot of reviews and I LOVE reviews, so please just drop a word to let me know if you like the story, or even if you don't. **

**Oh and also the Last Harry Potter movie was epic (of course it didn't beat the book but nothing will ever beat the greatest book series ever written), like absolutely fantastic. **

**I went through a box of tissues and I swear I was not the only one in the Theatre who did. Let me just say that I LOVE Alan Rickman, and I thank him for bringing to life the most Amazing Character ever written perfectly, for the past ten years. **

**WARNINGS: this story contains self-harm, drug addiction, rape and abuse of a minor READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**I wish I was Jk Rowling, I wish I had her money, and the rights to Severus Snape, but alas I hold no rights…at all.**

**Parings: Snape/ Tonks**

**Previously: **_"Care to explain this Severus," Lupin said. He shoved a piece of crimpled, blood soaked, paper under Snape's nose, waving it about frantically, " Would you like to explain to us all, what this letter means?" Severus Snape couldn't help but wonder why it was that his life was so screwed. _

**Chapter Three: Lies Unfolded, Truths Revealed: **

Severus refused to look at the letter that was being thrust under his nose, completely ignoring the werewolf's question, as he icily addressed the room, "I think we have more pressing matters at hand Lupin," he said gesturing toward Harry's unconscious form, no emotion evident in his tone, "Don't you?"

"Did you know?" Lupin questioned, his tone could be called nothing but accusatory.

"Of course I didn't know," Severus snapped, unable to control his temper for one of the few times in his life.

"What's going on?" Sirius cut in, his voice demanding an explanation of some sort, "Who is that letter from." When all he got in response to his question was silence and an angry glare (no need to guess who that was from), Sirius made a beeline for the letter in question, in the end he missed it by mere millimetres as Severus plucked it from Lupin's hand with almost cat-like reflexes.

"I'm afraid the shock of what is in this letter, would be too much for your small brain to handle Black." Severus sneered placing the letter into the pocket of his pants.

"If it concerns Harry it concerns me!" Sirius stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

" My, My how touching Black," Severus mocked," it seems that in your delusion you have imagined yourself to be a parent to Potter-"

"Both of you stop it!" Tonks shouted, standing up from her place by Harry's side and placing two hands on her slender hips, Her hair and eye's where both red in colour, " I think we have more important things to be doing. Like helping Harry maybe."

"Tonks is right," Lupin said after a few moments of tense silence, "we can discuss this later."

All eyes once again turned to Harry; Severus thought, now that he was looking at him more closely that the boy looked as if he had been run over by a truck, _probably fell down a flight of stairs. _He also looked as if he had lost a considerable amount of weight, _most likely due to the changes from the glamour being taken away. _The kid's skin was a deathly pale colour, _due no doubt to the amount of blood he lost- His own fault really. _He looked dead, and even Snape couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Sure he detested the selfish child with every bone in his body, but he wasn't completely heartless (really he wasn't), he didn't want to see _any_ child dead.

He _was_ breathing, Severus had barely noticed before, the slow and shaky rising of Potters chest was almost invisible to the naked eye, "Snape," Sirius barked, his voice cutting through the once again silent room, "will he be all right?"

Severus could hardly supress the urge to roll his eyes, the brat had just tried to kill himself, and the giant mutt was asking if he was going to be all right, perhaps turning into a dog for so many years had finally turned the small brain the idiot had to mush. Ignoring the great idiot Severus kneeled down beside the unconscious boy, and began prodding the boy's body with his wand.

Ten minutes later, and Severus had discovered that the boy was clearly more accident prone than even his life at Hogwarts could attest to, _either that or the pampered little prat had got into a fight. _ All in all Severus discovered that the boy had along with a broken arm and leg, two fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder, nothing a simple spell wouldn't heal.

"He _should_ be fine," Severus ground out between clenched teeth, "A few broken bones, nothing too concerning."

"Nothing too concerning? Nothing too concerning?" Sirius bellowed raising himself to his full height, "He's unconscious Snape!"

"Yes," Snape sneered, with a slight curled lip, "I noticed."

"Enough," Tonks said firmly, once again coming in-between the two men, "Harry doesn't need this now."

They both nodded stiffly in response to her words, "We should move him," Lupin said quietly, "How long before he wakes up?"

"It is impossible to tell," Severus drawled. To be honest he was quiet sick of these people and their stupid questions, which he clearly did not have the answers to, "could be an hour or it could be a day, there is no set time limit."

Sirius picked up the boy, gently and effortlessly carrying him up the stairs two at a time, and into one of the endless rooms of number 12 Grimmauld place.

"Now," Tonks said, once Sirius had returned to the room, she was glaring furiously at the three of them, and in that moment Severus could see just how much of a Black she was, even with the red hair and red eyes, " what the hell was all that about?"

"Harry received a letter, from—"

"I wouldn't say anything more if I were you Lupin." Snape growled dangerously.

"It was from Lilly." Lupin continued, as if nothing had stopped him from talking in the first place.

"Lilly?" Sirius questioned his eyes ten times their normal size. While Tonks just looked at Severus a curious, yet knowing look etched on her face, Severus knew that she was thinking about the letter he had received that morning.

"Yes," Lupin said, "It was informing Harry-"

"Don't say anything else Wolf, you had no right-"

"How could anything Lilly wanted to say to Harry, be of any concern to you Snivillus, she hardly even knew you existed."

And that was all it took for Severus Snape to finally crack. Screw his reputation; Screw his secret, if torturing Sirius Black was the only good thing that could come out of this mess than he would die a happy man. "She was informing Potter of the fact that I am his father." Severus bit out slow and deliberately, enjoying every look of shock, hurt, anger, and disbelief that crossed the other man's face.

"You're lying," Sirius growled, lunging forward to no doubt strangle Severus. If it hadn't been for Lupin stopping him mid leap, Severus was sure he would have had himself squished between a mutt and the cold floor, "Lilly would never…"

"She would, and she did, your dear sweat godson, is in fact _mine_," Severus smirked enjoying every word, "or had you failed to notice the changes in his appearance? He doesn't look much like a Potter now does he?"

"Why you," Sirius growled trying to break free of the vice like hold Lupin was inflicting upon him.

"Now, Now Black, you wouldn't want me to stop you from visiting _my son_, would you?" Severus said mockingly, maybe this wasn't as bad as first thought.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius screamed, "He set it up, he's lying."

"He's not," Lupin said carefully, trying to calm his friend, "Sirius, I saw the letter." Sirius pulled himself out of Lupins grasp, and stomped his way back up the stairs, Lupin quickly followed. They left behind them, a pleased looking Severus, and a very confused Tonks.

"The letter earlier that was from…"She questioned her voice small and insecure, she was clearly wondering if she had any place even asking.

"Yes, "Severus remarked simply, as if he was talking about nothing more serious than the weather.

"You really didn't know?"

"Have you seen the child?" Severus ground out defensively, "He's the image of Potter, how was I supposed to know?"

"Was," She reminded him, "He was the image of James, now he looks-"

"Don't go there Nymphadora."

"He's your son." Tonks said, as if that simple fact solved all of life's problems.

"No," Severus cut in, fighting back a scream, "He's not. Potter was his father, I just-"

"You just what? Donated the sperm!" Tonks argued angrily, when he said nothing to defend himself, she actually lost it, "I can't believe you," She screeched. She was next two him in two short angry strides, hitting him in the arm with all her might, "That's your son up there and you…Don't you dare try crawling your way into my bed tonight Severus Snape, because I swear if you do, I'll hex your balls away." When she had finished her little tantrum, Tonks marched up the stairs muttering under her breath the whole way, Severus was quiet surprised that she only managed to trip on two of them.

With a deep sigh Severus made his way over to the kitchen intending to brew himself a cup of hot tea, and write a letter to Dumbledore to inform him of the events of the night. He could just see the twinkle the man was going to have in his eyes when he found out, _oh how marvellous Severus the two of you will finally be able to work out your differences, oh my what wonderful news this is, here have a lemon drop. _

Severus supposed (well hoped) that really nothing could actually get worse. Oh how wrong he was.

**Review please please please please, and I'll give you a cookie, a really really big one Snape and Harry scene in the next Chapter, so look forward to some fighting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so so so Sorry for the wait, Problems in my personal life put everything else on hold including my stories which is something I never wanted to do. On top of that it seems I have developed a very mild case of writers block for my two Supernatural stories, fortunately after watching my new Harry Potter box set, my inspiration for this story has returned. Anyway I hope this Chapter was worth the wait. **

**WARNINGS: this story contains self-harm, drug addiction, rape and abuse of a minor READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

**Oh and before I forget the wonderfully brilliant mind Of J.K Rowling owns all of this I am merley playing with it ;) **

Chapter Four: Awakenings

When Harry first opened his eyes the first thought that went through his mind was that he was dead. The second was that he didn't even care. The third was that he was crazy.

Clearly he wasn't dead; the soft white pillows and the giant bed he was laying on where all just giving away the illusion that he had somehow stumbled upon _heaven_. And then there was _her_ , he knew she was no angel, but god didn't she look like one; Her hair was long and blonde, curling slightly at the ends, her face was heart-shaped and pale, her eyes the exact colour of the sea. Harry thought that she was the image of beauty. So really, he didn't think he could be blamed for thinking he was dead.

"Wotcher Harry," She said, showing off a set of perfect white teeth with a huge smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She talked as if she knew him. As if they were some great friends who had known each other a lifetime, not at all as if they were two complete strangers.

_Welcome back to the land of the living_ the words kept echoing in his head over and over like a really bad song that just wouldn't go away. At first he couldn't place why, why her words had such an effect over him, he couldn't place it until he looked down and saw his bandaged wrist. That's when the memories came flooding back to him.

_Cedric. Voldemort. His uncle. His mother's letter…Snape….Snape was his father. Severus Snape was his Father. _ He could hardly supress the urge to vomit, as his mind was filled with all that had happened over the last few months. Taking a deep breath Harry decided to focus his attention towards his current predicament. He had no idea where he was or who he was with, for all he knew, the blonde bombshell in front of him was death eater.

"Where am I?" He croaked his voice sounding like it was filled with gravel.

"Headquarters, "She said with a small smile, "Remus and I, we found you and-"

"Remus?" Harry cut in; he was once again beginning to feel queasy, "Remus Lupin?" The woman in front of him did nothing more than nod her head in approval.

Harry was more than aware that knowing he was safe in the hands of friends and not foes, should have been comforting to him, yet he found that he would much rather face the wrath of Voldemort, than the worry and disappointment from those closest to him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked changing the subject with the first thought that entered his mind.

"Oh right," she laughed, "I'm Tonks." She smiled brightly, once again showing off her perfect teeth.

Harry looked at her for just a second longer, before turning his attention towards the rest of the room. It reminded him greatly of the Hogwarts infirmary, and that was in no way a comforting thought.

"I should go get the others." Tonks said after a moment, she sounded like she was talking more to herself than to Harry

"Others?" Harry questioned, his voice still sounding hoarse and dry.

"I'm sure Sirius is dying to see you." Is all she said before walking out of the room, leaving behind her a stunned Harry.

_I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming,_ Harry chanted to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping with everything that he had that when he opened them he would still be lying in his blood-stained bed at number four privet drive. He knew it was hopeless however when he heard the sound of feet outside his door, this was it. Everyone would know his secret; everyone would know just how helpless their _saviour_ really was.

"Harry," the sound of his godfather's gentle voice went to his heart like a dagger, "Thank-god." In less than a second he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, Harry flinched at the contact unable to stop his mind from wandering to his last encounter with his uncle:

_He was held down, his uncle's weight suffocating him with every deep and powerful thrust, blood falling into thick droplets on the sheets of his bed. It used to fall heavier when he was younger, used to leave a deep crimson circle beneath him; that was when he still screamed, when he still begged for mercy, when he still thought himself innocent and underserving of such a punishment. _

"As touching and heart-warming as this moment is, I do believe there are more pressing matters at hand Black." The sarcastic drawl brought Harry back to reality, he would know that voice anywhere and now more than ever he had no desire to hear it or especially look upon its owner.

Harry felt Sirius nod slightly against his chest in response to Snape's words, and Harry was more than grateful when his godfather released him from his vice like grip. As Sirius moved away from him, Harry found himself face to face with his _potions master,_ which was what Severus Snape was to him after all. A _teacher_ (and a hated one at that) nothing _**more**_ nothing less, nobody need ever know the contents of his mother's letter. Snape didn't want him, and Harry definitely didn't want Snape, there was no point in deluding himself of any sort of Father-Son attachment.

"Harry what in God's name were you thinking?" Harry couldn't bring himself to meet Sirius eyes; he didn't want to see the disappointment he knew they would be filled with.

He was more than used to such looks; His cousin would give them to him when he didn't bruise enough, His aunt when he didn't do his list of chores to an appropriate slandered, and his uncle…Vernon would gave Harry that look every time he was _finished_ with him, telling Harry with no words at all that he hadn't been _good _enough to warrant any sort of approval. Yet still no matter how used to it he was, Harry didn't think he could stomach the sight of that disapproval from Sirius, even if he did deserve it.

Harry directed his gaze to his bandaged arm; he didn't have a clue as to how he was supposed to answer his godfather's question. What lie could he possibly come up with to explain his mangled wrist? Harry figured that since he could not formulate an appropriate lie silence was his best option.

The silence lasted no longer than a minute, "Clearly he wasn't thinking Black…"

"Shut up," Harry ground out between clenched teeth interrupting his Professors taunting words. What gave Severus Snape the right to have an opinion on _his _life?

"Because if he had been using that sad and pathetic excuse for a brain of his, we would not have spent the last 48 hours of our lives trying to fix his…_**selfish**_ actions," Snape continued as if he had not been interrupted in the first place.

The words hit Harry like a stinging slap, and he hated himself for it. Snape's low opinion of him had never mattered in the past but now…. No, Harry wasn't going down that path Snape hated him, Father or not and one little letter was not going to change that. It was a fact Harry was just going to have to accept.

"Shut up you greasy git, what I do outside of Hogwarts has nothing to do with you!" Harry screeched finally looking Snape in the eyes, he saw nothing but hate and anger in the black eyes of his potions master.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me Potter, Just like you're…" Snape stopped short it was with a shock that he realised his favourite insult was no longer acceptable.

"Just like my _what _Snape?" Harry taunted. He wanted Snape to say it... _just like your father_; he felt the _need_ to hear it from the man's lips, to hear him insult _himself _without even knowing it, "My _father_? What's stopping you from saying it _**sir**_?"

Their eyes locked for what felt like a lifetime it was as if no one else was in the room save the two of them, finally Snape spoke his voice as cold and heartless as it always was when concerning Harry and a small smile (completely sinister in nature) was forming on his face, "Your _**adopted**_ father perhaps, I don't think anyone would dare compare you to your _father_…not _anymore,_"

Harry felt his heart stop in his chest, it wasn't possible… how could he know? Had he _always_ known? Surely even Snape could not be _that_ heartless.

"Severus I think it would be best if you leave," Harry had not even noticed Lupins presence in the room. It was with dread that Harry looked at his former teacher, his secret was out…what must Sirius think? Harry wouldn't be surprised if his godfather no longer wanted anything to do with him.

"Lupin it seems you have deluded yourself into thinking that you somehow have any say in this matter." Snape said cruelly, "I am not leaving until Mr Potter explains the reasons for his actions other than his need to gain attention that is,"

"I don't have to tell you anything, School is no longer in session… you have no authority over me," Harry said his tone full of defiance. He was in no mood to deal with any of this, he was supposed to be dead, and if Harry wasn't such a failure at everything… What kind of person failed in killing themselves?

"Harry, why did you do it?" Sirius' voice was calm… a much needed change from the thick tension that had developed in the last half an hour throughout the too small room.

"Do what?" Harry replied his eyes falling to his bandaged wrist, showing quiet clearly to the other three in the room that yes, while he knew perfectly well what they were talking about, he wasn't going to give them any answers they wanted to hear.

"Don't play dumb Potter," Snape cut in. He wouldn't admit it (even to himself) but he was just as desperate to find out why the precious boy-who-lived would try to kill himself. The boy had everything, his relatives had obviously spoiled him rotten judging by the boy's arrogance and general disregard for both authority figures and rules…so Snape was at a loss as to why the boy would try to end it all. It wasn't as if the child had grown up like…._he had._

"The blade slipped," Harry lied choosing a spot on the wall and staring at it, "that's what happened, I was… the blade slipped."

"And why Mister Potter were you using the blade in the first place?" Snape drawled clearly not believing a word of Harry's explanation.

"Why do you care?" Harry bit out furiously

"I _don't_," Snape replied his voice lacking any level of emotion, "but as you are well aware Potter you are now my_ responsibility_…"

"You're not my father….and you _never_ will be," Harry spat back hoping with everything that he had that some part of what he said had hurt his '_father'. _

"I think it would be best if we dealt with this in the morning," Tonks interrupted her voice firm and unwavering.

With a nod of his head and a quick smile at Harry, Lupin left the room, Snape followed after a moment of brief hesitation the expression on his face was clear… _this isn't over Potter_.

Sirius looked like a man stuck between a rock and a hard place clearly unsure of what to do, luckily for both him and Harry, Tonks was (as woman always were) two steps ahead, " Harry needs his rest Sirius…He'll still be here in the morning,"

"Tonks is right Sirius…I'm tired..." Harrys said with a fake yawn and all, truthfully he had never been more awake in his life.

"We'll talk in the morning," Sirius said placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead before departing the room.

With a simple ' Wotcher Harry' Tonks too left the room, once again Harry was left alone…and that was just the way he liked it. Jumping off his bed with a pain filled groan Harry was glad to find his belongs safely in the corner of the room, moving towards his trunk Harry opened it in search for the two things that always managed to numb his pain.

**So what do you think? Review Please, If you do I will most likely get the next chapter up quicker, not that I am threatening you all or anything ;) **


End file.
